Seat back frame assemblies include a pair of side members spaced apart from each other. A top member extends between the top ends of a respective side member and a bottom member encloses the bottom ends of the side members. The seat back frame assembly is typically covered with a foam cushion, so as to form a seat back. The foam cushion is generally deformable so as to provide comfort to the user's back. The seat back frame assembly may be mounted to a seat frame having a seat cushion. In particular, in automotive use the seat back frame assembly is typically pivotably mounted to the seat frame so as to allow the user to adjust the angle of the seat back for comfort. However, as the seat back frame assembly is encompassed with foam, a side load may cause the passenger to compress the foam and further displace the occupant into a side member. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a seat back frame assembly wherein the passenger is directed away from the side member.